


Nail polish

by Shae_la_Hyene



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blink and you'll miss it, Blow Jobs, Frottage, I forced it to post in time, I hate it, I promise usually I write better, Lamen Week, Lamen Week 2020, M/M, Modern AU, and so yaaay, at some point it was like, it need to be done. Not to be good, it's... bad, probably my worst fic, so I just did an horrible job, so just write it, that says something, the only one that I actually hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene
Summary: Day 2 of Lamen week : Modern AUBig day for Laurent, CEO of his father's, no, now his, multinational company.He's trying to pull out a stunt, a huge move that no one ever tried to do, allying himself with another company in a move that no one would have expected. Especially of a 22 years old with no recognized degree playing with nail polish.But on the other end, it's Damen. So. It's going to work. Right ?
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Lamen Week 2020





	Nail polish

**Author's Note:**

> Can you see that I wrote this at 2am last night on the edge of emotional breakdown, burnt out, listening to Billy Crawford and after shaving my head ?

Laurent was stressed.  
Not that he would show it, of course. Looking regal and confident was half of his job, and he never let his mask slip off at the office.  
Not that there was any reason for it either.  
He was ready, he had planned everything, for the most part didn’t even needed the other part to do their job properly, and he wasn’t late. He was never late.  
But, still, it was… a pretty big deal. Something that he would be proud to have accomplished if it turned positively. Which it was going to. He didn’t leave any room for failure. And he did it all mostly himself, as most of his coworkers were lazy and useless, so he knew everything on the tip of his fingers. He was ready.  
Of course if the rest of the big heads of the company was working too, that would have been nice.  
And to say that they all thought he was unqualified for being the CEO…  
He trained all his life for it, since he was thirteen and his father and brother died, and the succession went to him. Of course, his uncle got in the way and he never managed to actually go to the famous and respected schools he had been accepted in, but he did all the work and the learning all by himself and was probably better than a lot of the people graduating from those schools. He was good at his job, and it was his company.  
So there was no one better suited to lead his company, not that he’d let anyone try.  
Coffee in hand, he was sitting in the conference room with a few of his councillor to remind everyone of the details. Of course it was still early and not all councillors were there, but it was better than nothing, better than waiting, walking in circles, for the other company’s delegation.  
“What’s that ?” asked Herode curiously, pulling Laurent out of his reading.  
Laurent raised his head and followed Herode’s eyes to his hand.  
To his polished pinky nail.  
Oh shit.

It was the night before.  
He was on edge. He felt unprepared, and angry at his coworkers even if he knew they were mostly doing their best, as small as it was. Sometimes it was just very small.  
He had forced Nicaise to sit with him and pretend to listen to his rant. And negotiated to paint his nails.  
He didn’t know why, and couldn’t even remember when it was that he figured it out, but painting someone’s nails was the only thing that was sure to calm him in any circumstance. In this instance, he needed it.  
“What’s that ?” Nicaise asked, wrinkling his nose.  
Laurent rolled his eyes.  
“That’s deep blue, metallic, you’re gonna love it, believe me,” he answered.  
The good thing with Nicaise, was that he liked having his nails done, but hated doing it himself, and chipped it fast usually. Perfect match for Laurent.  
“I don’t trust you, and I don’t trust that weird color, just pick something I like,” Nicaise said haughtingly.  
Laurent pinched his lips. He didn’t have time for that.  
Quickly, he swiped some of the polish on his pinky nail, and placed his hand under Nicaise’s nose, making the teenager draw back in surprise.  
“See ? It looks great, now give me your hand and shut up,” Laurent said firmly.  
Nicaise pouted, for the principle, but placed his hands in Laurent’s anyway.  
“I can’t believe it,” Laurent took back his rant from before the nail polish interruption. “They are all dumbass lazy narrow minded assholes, well most of them are, and I am still the one who have to prove myself worthy of being their boss ? It’s my fucking company, mine ! And I fought hard to take it back. I earned that place and that chair, no matter how much they don’t like it. I may only be 22 but there is no one as qualified for this job as me ! Will I have to prove myself to them all my life ?!”  
“You know you will,” Nicaise said flatly.  
Laurent ignored it.  
“And in the meantime, when they’re all more interested in their salary and the kind of coffee we order for the break room, I’m the only one busting my ass off for this project. Oh, of course, apparently it’s not their priority, just a candid dream. It won’t be a dream anymore when I’ll manage it and rub it in their face. It should be their priority if they want to keep working for me. If only for their shitty behavior today, I want to fire them all. I only keep the ones I like. Like… Berenger. At least this one works and doesn’t give a shit about the numbers on his end of year paycheck. And Aimeric. That feels a little weird but I think I need someone to call me off on my bullshit sometimes… Prevent me from making mistakes, all that… The fat fucks that were already there when it was my father’s company ? They nod at everything I say without even listening ! For all they know I could be destroying the world and they wouldn’t care !”  
“Fire them, then,” answered Nicaise. He sounded bored.  
Laurent couldn’t blame him, they had had this conversation a lot of times before, yet Laurent rarely fired anyone. He just couldn’t make himself do it… He probably should. But he was a coward.  
He knew how that would look to the papers.  
‘Spoiled little child inherit’s Papa’s company and proceeds to dismantle it, starting by firing the ones that were there to build it.”  
And yes, it did look a lot like that, but there were good reasons on Laurent’s side.  
After he finished painting the last of Nicaise’s nails, the teenager sighed dramatically.  
“You know you are only saying that because you’re stressed, right ? Well, don’t be. Everything’s going to be fine. You over prepared everything, there is no loophole to exploit, no loose ends to fear. This is going to happen and I know it feels big because it’s one of your first big change in the company, but you own this project, and you can do way more complicated and bigger than that, so relax.”  
Laurent glared at him. Easier said than done.  
Nicaise smirked, blowing on his nails to dry them.  
“And even if it doesn’t work out, you can always make yourself a nail artist. Not a smudge, perfect coats as always. Like you were born for it !”  
Laurent rolled his eyes but laughed anyway.  
Of course, Nicaise was right. He just needed to stay confident in his abilities.

His panicked moment was interrupted by Berenger.  
“Is this that… protesting thing ? To bring attention to the fact that one of five children is victim of sexual abuse in the world ?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious.  
Laurent was impressed and two parts of his brain just looked at each other nodding and saying ‘yeah ! yeah that ! that works’.  
“Exactly,” he said instead, with far more apparent confidence than he actually had. “This is a serious issue and it should be spoken off more. If more people were informed, it would be more likely to be resolved and treated as importantly as it is. And I want to send off the signal that our company take matters of human rights and respectful treatment very seriously, making a statement, and win their respect. And it’s also a good test, because what we’re about to talk to them about is based on the decision to offer more decent living conditions to defavorised people, so if they don’t like it, it will be a good sign that they are not ready for our agreement, and that they are probably only here to make more profit off our backs.”  
He was very proud of himself for his improvisation skills.  
He kept his face straight and serious even if he could see, at the other side of the table, Aimeric shaking his head around a silent laugh.  
Thankfully, there was no time for Herode or Berenger to ask him more details, for the last of his employees coming in, and a com call from his secretary to say that the delegation had arrived.  
Laurent got up, gesturing for everyone to stand up as well and look at least professional, before signaling to Berenger and Aimeric to follow him as he went to great their guests.  
As they exited the room, Aimeric got closer to him, and whispered in his ear.  
“You’re so full of shit.”  
Laurent played dumb.  
“I don’t see what you’re talking about.”  
Aimeric shook his head again. He was laughing quietly.  
“I’ve lived with you long enough to know of that… habit of yours when you are stressed. What ? Nicaise wanted a color test before letting you paint HIS nails ?”  
Laurent grimaced and turned to look at him.  
“You do realize that you know way too much for your own good ? I need to kill you now.”  
Aimeric smirked smugly.  
“No you won’t. You need someone to help run this big fuck of a company, because you know you can’t do it on your own.”  
There was no one in the corridors, and Berenger was looking elsewhere.  
“Look,” he said, lowering his voice. “I’m part of the 20 percent of the population who can actually joke about it without being heartless, so if you think I’m not gonna use it at his full potential, you’re wrong !”  
“That is very heartless,” Aimeric hissed between his teeth.  
They hadn’t passed the door yet, so Laurent allowed himself to be childish just for a second and pulled his tongue at Aimeric, startling another bell like laugh from him.  
Laurent didn’t know why, but it did help him ground him and relax.  
Before passing the grand double doors, he took a deep breath in and out, and kept in mind Aimeric’s laugh, before plastering his professional smile on his face.  
And stopped abruptly a moment later, just before landing right in the middle of the circle of very big, very tall very imposing men standing there.  
Oh come on ! Sending the most physically imposing to distress the competitor was a dick move. They were adults, adults do not play childish psychological games !  
Assessing the situation quickly, Laurent focused on studying the dynamics of power physically translated in the positions. Searched for the leader, as they sent their CEO too, by looking for the most expensive suit.  
It took him longer than usual. The taller one got a suit that could be coded as the most expensive, but that suit had seen better days, no matter the starting price of it. Intriguing.  
Although, he also knew the ages of everyone most likely to come, and that man was the youngest, the only one that could fit the 27 years of their CEO.  
So that was toward this man that Laurent gravitated.  
“Mr Akielos, I presume ?” he said in a polite bur firm voice.  
His stance was slightly weakened by the booming smile the other man sent his way. Anyone seeing it would have faltered too, it was totally not Laurent’s fault.  
“And you must be Mr De Vere,” came the warm voice.  
Laurent nodded once, trying not to focus on the lips that formed those words. What was getting into him ?  
Aimeric chuckled quietly behind him, and Laurent wanted to kick him.  
Speaking louder to address the whole group :  
“Gentlemen, thank you all for coming to this meeting, please follow me.”  
After a few moments and a few glares from Laurent to makes some of the old men shut up and sit down, Laurent was sitting at the end of the table, Mr Akielos at the other end of it, their teams on each side.  
“Alright,” said Laurent in a steady voice. “We could try the traditional approach and spend the next hour saying nothing, or we could go straight to why we invited you to come here today.”  
He paused a few seconds to see if anyone had any real objection apart from the frowns of some of the elders, and continued.  
“You are probably aware, and that’s why you decided it was worthy to come, that between both companies, we hold the market for energy almost completely, at least for the country. Almost is enough, at least for what we have in mind.”  
Of course it was not ‘we’. It was all Laurent, and a lot of his advisors were against it. But he’d rather not have a diplomatic incident over that.  
“If the goal was profit, and only profit, we could decided to fix ourselves to sell said energy the same price, one that would be beneficial to both companies, and would remove the threat of competitivity completely. That is, in fact, what a lot of companies like ours do all the time. But holding this power, between us two giants, means that we can actually rule the market for the best.  
I know most of you don’t think about your electrical bill. All wealthy people, with stable jobs, and no future to worry about. But for 90 percents of the population, the amount on their electrical bill makes sometimes the difference on whether they will eat that day or not, in order to pay it and keep on having hot water. The profit companies like us seek everyday, is won over their back, not ours. And not on the ones that sell this energy to us in the first place either. Now I know what you’re going to protest with : it would reduce our profits, make the company weaker. But no, it will not. Both companies are faring well, and I know that because I know the exact numbers.  
So here what we are proposing. Stop the eternal petty war of being the cheaper, trying to steal consumers to each other, which only costs us money for little benefits in the end, and just fix the prices once for all. 30 percents lower than the lowest available as for today.”  
Silence installed itself after Laurent spoke, and he kept his face still and relaxed even as his anxiety level reached his peak, a voice inside his head screaming to take that back NOW !  
“30 percents,” said a gruff looking man from the other company. He looked older than 50, he was probably there when the company started, definitely longer than his CEO. “That… low. Really low. What makes you think we’d accept to go that low ? For your pretty eyes ?”  
Laurent tilted his head slightly, smiling a little.  
“I ran the number, you know, what you would won in this is bigger than what you lost. Between the end of the endless marketing and the money spent on adds. And we would also get all the consumers from our concurrents who wouldn’t match our price. It is more than viable.”  
“On the short term, maybe, but what about next year when…” another man asked.  
“I think that’s a great idea,” interrupted him his CEO. “And I think that, after discussing the details thoroughly to make sure that no one is getting fooled on it, that is what we’re going to do. That is why we came here, after all.”  
He had that deep, rich, steady commanding voice that Laurent could only envy. It made everyone comply. Even himself was tempted to just do whatever that man said.  
“It is, indeed,” Laurent said with another smile.

It was late when he got out of the office again. Already night. After the committee from the other company had left off for the day, promising to come back the next day, and the next after that, he had stayed an hour or so more, to adjust his proposition to the remarks and negotiations they had established that day, checking off every box until there was not a single loophole to exploit the next day, his work flawless.  
He hadn’t eaten, not really, since a meagre lunch the day before, and his body was now protesting violently.  
He was eager to come home and eat whatever he’d find in the fridge, when he remembered the hopeful look in Nicaise’s eyes the day before, asking when he was expecting to come back.  
Nicaise had planned to take someone home, and was most likely trying to guess exactly how long he could keep them there without having Laurent on his back.  
Feeling even more tired, he sighed and took out his phone, texting Nicaise that he was stuck at work and that he was probably going to stay a few more hours, not to wait on him. It felt unfair for him, but it was Nicaise’s home too and he should be allowed to have some intimacy without Laurent always there. That was fair. For Nicaise.  
Well, since he was out, he should probably treat himself with a restaurant. After all, he had been doing something great that day.  
With a little more enthusiasm in his steps, Laurent walked to his car.  
Laurent looked back when he heard someone swearing.  
Not far from him, someone was arms deep in motor oil beneath the hood of a really old, really shitty car. With an amused smile, Laurent walked toward them.  
“Need a hand ?” he asked in a mocking voice.  
He startled in surprise when it was the other CEO’s head that emerged from the smoke.  
“Mr Akielos ?” Laurent let out in a breath.  
The man blushed heavily, his eyes looking elsewhere.  
“Actually,” he said carefully, “it’s d’Akielos. But my father thought the particule made us look pretentious.”  
Oh so Laurent’s own particule was pretentious.  
“You’re just scrambling to keep your chin up, because you must admit that right now, you look a little pathetic.”  
Akielos sighed heavily, and turned to lean on the car rather than look into it anymore.  
“I know, it is not my shiniest moment…” he said sadly.  
Laurent laughed.  
“You want a ride ?”  
He didn’t know why he offered, but he did, and now he couldn’t take it back.  
Akielos shook his head.  
“Thank you, but I called my friend already, his shifts ends in a little more than an hour, he’ll pick me up after that.”  
Laurent rolled his eyes.  
“You’re not gonna stay there for another hour,” he said. “If you don’t mind me stopping for food first, I’ll take you back home.”  
Akielos frowned. “You sure ?”  
Laurent nodded, once, firmly.  
“Alright… let me pick my stuff first.”  
Laurent watched the other man dive to the backside for a moment, before deciding he was better waiting in his own car. He drove it nearer so they could leave faster.  
“You are really sure,” his passenger asked again upon entering the car. “If you want you can drop me to the nearest bus stop…”  
Laurent snorted.  
“At that hour ? You’re optimistic. I’m sure. I have time to kill anyway.”  
The other raised an eyebrow.  
“Really ? At that hour ? I thought you’d be eager to go home…”  
Laurent sighed, focusing on inserting himself in the traffic.  
“Usually, yes,” he admitted. “But I don’t live alone, and my… roommate, I think he had a date come over so I’m leaving them some space.”  
“Oh,” came the delayed answer. “Don’t… can’t you afford to live on your own ?”  
Laurent snorted, and looked at him.  
“Bold to ask for someone who drives some kind of goat.”  
Akielos smiled in return.  
“That’s fair,” he conceded. “So. If I may ask, where are we going, Mr de Vere ?”  
Laurent chuckled.  
“Well, Mr d’Akielos, since you’re asking, I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday so I’m pretty hungry and I was thinking of going to an all-you-can-eat Chinese restaurant so I wouldn’t have to order a dozen plates and won’t be judged by pretentious chefs and waiters.”  
D’Akielos laughed, a rich, filling sound that made Laurent’s chest warm up.  
“That does sound nice,” he said. “At least way nicer than waiting at night in a parking lot…”  
“So you’re okay with Chinese ?” asked Laurent, just to confirm.  
The other man squirmed slightly on his seat, and rubbed his neck.  
“Oh don’t worry about me, I have food at home,” he said.  
Laurent laughed.  
“You’re that broke, huh ?” he asked with a smile. “My treat, no worry. I know what it feels like to have nothing. Also I am very curious about how the CEO of a company as big as yours can be that broke. You tried to evade taxes ?”  
Damen smiled, but awkwardly.  
“It’s… a long story, I wouldn’t want to bother you De Vere.”  
Laurent rolled his eyes.  
“Laurent,” he said sassily. “My name’s Laurent. We’re off work. If you don’t tell anyone I won’t either.”  
The other smiled softly. “Damen. Nice to meet you.”  
Laurent smiled back.  
A few minutes after, they pulled out to the restaurant’s parking, and wordlessly made their way in.  
Laurent asked for a table and paid for both their access.  
It was only when he saw all the food that he realized how much he was starving, and started to load his plate with dumplings and sautéed noodles.  
When he walked back to the table Damen was sitting at, with his plate and a bowl of sticky rice, he gave him a ‘don’t you dare make a comment’ look.  
“So,” asked Damen after they started eating. “How long did your roommate ask you to give him ? Enough to… finish what he started ?”  
Laurent laughed.  
“I don’t think that is going to go that far. Probably their first time alone. He didn’t exactly ask, to be honest. He just tried to get me to say what time I planned to come home, looking too casual to be true, so I give him enough time to do whatever he wants. It’s his place too, I don’t want him to have me on his back all the time.”  
Damen smiled softly, showing off a dimple.  
“That… very nice of you.”  
Laurent shrugged.  
“I suppose. But I’m still curious about how you ended up broke.”  
Damen sighed.  
“It’s a long story…” he said tiredly.  
Laurent laughed.  
“Yeah I caught up on that the first time around. Listen, at that moment, there are probably two teenagers making out on my couch. I have plenty of time to listen to stories… wait. I’ll refill my plate and then we’ll talk.”  
“Oh,” Damen looked hopeful. “Could you bring some of those pork dumplings ?”  
Laurent snorted.  
“Like hell. If you want dumplings, go fetch them yourself !”  
So it was together that they went refill their plates, and sat back, Laurent eating and ready to listen as Damen was moving things around his plate.  
“It’s… my brother. After our father’s death, I was meant to take over the company, but I suppose Kastor was not happy about it, and he’s trying, really hard, to evict me from my own company. I wish I could say it didn’t work but… So yeah, my ex-girlfriend, now his, has managed to enter my computer and bank accounts and mess up with it so it would look like I committed tax evasion so whatever money I had left has been seized by the feds and I’m being watched out carefully. Which sucks. A lot.  
My friend, Nik, he’s a lawyer and he’s trying to help me, but he’s fighting against the army of lawyers from the company that defend my brother, so I don’t think this is going to last very long until I lose everything. So yeah, I’m basically living of my friend’s dime so I’m not pushing it too much if I can.”  
Laurent stayed silent a moment, processing the information.  
“Oh,” he said finally. “Really ? Then why are you doing this with us ? Shouldn’t you spend all your time trying to get your company back ?”  
Damen shrugged.  
“I already did, it’s just a matter of time now. But I want to use the last days of power I have to do something good with it. Something I will be proud of and make sure he can’t undo it after.”  
Laurent didn’t know what to say.  
“That is… very honorable. I suppose.”  
Damen gave him a weak smile and went back to his rice.  
“Well, I didn’t think I’d have a conversation like that with another young CEO who had lived through some broke times when I went to work this morning, so that’s interesting !” he said before laughing.  
“You never know,” said Laurent with a smile. “Maybe we should start a club.”  
Damen laughed again, truer this time.  
“By the way, thank you,” he said, “for being invested in the project. It matters a lot to me.”  
Laurent hummed.  
“I suppose it matters a lot to me too. And maybe it’s my way to finally shut my advisors’ claims that I am too young to lead the company.”  
“Amen to that !”

“That’s there,” Damen pointed with his finger, making Laurent park next to it.  
He exited the car after that, Laurent following without thinking.  
“Well, thank you for the ride, and the dinner,” Damen said with a charming smile. “It was nice.”  
“Sure,” said Laurent, a little hesitantly. “Do… will you manage to come back without a car tomorrow ?”  
Damen’s smile grew smug.  
“Why ? Want to pick me up ?”  
Laurent felt his cheeks become hot. “No.”  
Damen laughed slightly.  
“Wanna come in ?” he asked, serious.  
“Oh and what makes you think I do ?” asked Laurent, crossing his arms on his chest.  
“Well, the fact that you came right to the door is a pretty clear sign, but you were sold when you took me out to dinner.”  
Laurent’s blushing intensified.  
“Well, of course, said like that, everything sounds flirtatious !”  
Damen chuckled, then took Laurent’s hand, guiding him in as he opened the door.  
It probably said something that Laurent let him.  
As soon as the door was closed behind them, he found himself pushed lightly against a wall, Damen’s body very close, towering him, and his face less than a handspan from Laurent’s. He felt heat spread in all of his body.  
“What ?” he whispered smugly. “Not even gonna offer me one last drink.”  
“Do you want a drink ?” Damen asked, his voice a little rough sending sparks south of Laurent’s body.  
“I don’t drink,” Laurent answered with a smile.  
Damen smiled too, and leaned in until his lips were almost brushing Laurent’s, but still waiting for permission. Laurent gave it, closing the gap between them and pressing his mouth on Damen’s.  
Only a few seconds after that, Damen took over the kiss and everything became more heated quickly. Laurent opened his mouth to take Damen’s bottom lip between his, and before he even knew how, Damen’s tongue was caressing his own.  
This… felt really good. Laurent’s body was getting really hot really fast. He took it as a good sign.  
Damen was getting very excited very quickly too. His mouth was now on Laurent’s neck, lavishing it with attention, and taking Laurent’s breath away. His hands were on Laurent’s hips, bringing their bodies together.  
Laurent was starting to get hard, and flushed at the idea, making it all very real suddenly. Against his thigh, he felt the mirroring hardness through Damen’s pants, and desire flamed up in his chest.  
Damen brought his face back up to kiss Laurent on the mouth, hard and filthy and so, so good. He pulled away again, just enough to look deep into Laurent’s eyes, seeking assent. He cheeks on fire, Laurent nodded, his bottom lip between his teeth.  
Damen looked at it, and kissed him again with a groan, harder, deeper.  
His hand went to Laurent’s crotch, palming his cock through the fabric, tearing a moan out of Laurent’s throat. Powerless, Laurent bucked into the touch for friction that Damen denied him, smirking into the kiss.  
Laurent was about to protest when he was swiped from his feet, Damen’s hands holding him from the back of his thighs, and his body pressing Laurent’s into the wall. Damen’s strong arms didn’t even seem to make any effort, and it sent another wave of arousal in Laurent’s cock.  
They were flushed together everywhere, their erections grinding together.  
Laurent had expected Damen to want to fuck him, but he seemed fine with only this, and more than that, he seemed to really enjoy it. Laurent could feel the effects of it on him too, he was getting close, the friction enough of a simulation to push him toward the edge. Damen was devouring his mouth, biting gently his lips and licking every part until nothing was left unexplored. His arms around Damen’s muscular shoulders, Laurent just let him do whatever he wanted with his body, playing him like a doll, because it just felt so good.  
Before he could come and make a mess of his pants, he felt one of Damen’s hands leaving his thigh, forcing Laurent to hold tighter on his hips, and went to his fly, opening his pants and freeing his leaking cock. He did the same with his own, and then took with their cocks in one fist, making Laurent gasp at the sensation.  
Laurent bucked again, fucking himself inside Damen’s fist, along Damen’s cock, and it only took one squeeze of Damen’s fingers to make him come.  
Biting Laurent’s bottom lip one last time, Damen came right after him, spreading his come everywhere on his hand alongside Laurent’s.  
His eyes closed, Laurent was trying to catch his breath and ground himself again. It was difficult when his feet were not touching the floor.  
Breathing heavily against him, Damen slowly softened his grip on Laurent, dropping him back down gently.  
“Is there a bathroom there somewhere ?” asked Laurent shyly.  
Damen let go of him completely and nodded.  
“Second door to the right.”  
Well, there wasn’t too much come on his pants, Laurent established upon examination. A drop or two, that went off easily with a little bit of water. His boxer were soaked with crusty precome, but that was fine.  
When he left the bathroom, he finally got a good look at the place. It was nice. Not big, sure, but there was still the bathroom and the bedroom separated from the rest, and no hole in the wall. Laurent went with far worse in his teenage years.  
“Will you stay,” asked Damen in an oddly vulnerable voice. He was standing on the threshold of the kitchen, a glass of water in his hands.  
Smugly, Laurent walked to him, took the glass from him and drank it one go.  
“If you think I’m gonna leave without being fucked properly, you’re wrong,” he said with what he hoped was assurance.  
Damen smirked and crowded him with his body once more, walking Laurent backward toward the bedroom and, most likely, the bed.  
Laurent heeled off his shoes on the way, and shrugged of his jacket, along with Damen, before he bounced on the mattress where Damen had gently pushed him.  
“I’m all for proper and thorough, then,” said Damen with a smile before kissing Laurent again.  
It was slower this time, more gentle and tender. Probably because they burned out the sexual tension with the first time.  
Damen took his time undoing his clothes, his shirt, and pants, and boxers. Only when Laurent was completely naked on his back in front of him did he think about removing his own clothes. With a little laugh, Laurent pulled on Damen’s shirt , ripping a few buttons off in the process, but Damen didn’t seem to mind. All his attention seemed to be focused on kissing and licking and biting lightly every part of Laurent’s body  
Heat was building up in Laurent again, his cock hardening once again, begging for attention, anything. But Damen didn’t see to want to rush anything, and Laurent started to regret his demand, because he couldn’t handle that much teasing.  
When Damen took him in his mouth, Laurent cried out, arching his back under the touch. He had never experienced that, but now he kinda get why everyone was so crazy about it. But he was going to get there way too fast. A part of him still didn’t want to come alone… Pulling Damen off of him and up until their faces were aligned again, Laurent took hold of Damen’s pants, pushing them down.  
“Just fuck me,” he almost begged, breathless.  
Damen kissed him again, smiling into it. Under his fingers, Laurent could feel that damn dimple and almost lost it at that.  
With a little effort, they pushed Damen’s pants down enough for their rock hard cocks to be brushing together once more.  
Laurent urged the other man again, until he grabbed a bottle of lube in the bedside drawer and went to prepare him.  
For all that Laurent wanted it to be over already, he was glad that Damen took the time to stretch him out properly, because he was fucking huge. Even after he had three of Damen’s thick fingers in, he was still stretched when Damen entered him, making him cry out from the burn.  
“You’re alright ?” asked Damen, stoping dead in his tracks.  
Laurent nodded. “You need to move,” he said between his teeth.  
He was about to come, and he refused to do it without a good reason again.  
Slowly, so slowly, Damen pulled out and back in, and again at a pace that drove Laurent crazy.  
When he couldn’t take it anymore, he pushed Damen on his side until their positions were reverted, and Laurent was sitting straight on his cock, taking it to the root.  
“Fuck, Laurent,” Damen groaned under him.  
Laurent didn’t care. Letting his head fall back, he started riding Damen. Slowly, but still faster than what Damen had been subjecting him to until then. It stretched him so good, and after finding the right angle, it made him want to scream in pleasure.  
Nearing his edge, he picked up his pace, rolling his hips and sliding on and off Damen’s cock faster and faster. Damen’s hands were on his hips, guiding his movements. His fingers were digging hard in the flesh, it would leave dark bruises there.  
When his orgasm overtook him, Laurent moaned, loudly, impaling himself completely on Damen’s cock and staying there for a moment.  
He only came back to himself when he heard Damen whined under him. He almost seemed in pain when Laurent looked at him. He was close, but he still needed more to be thrown over the edge.  
Smiling, Laurent pulled away slowly, and started to fuck Damen’s cock again, and went back to his quick pace after a few thrusts to get used to the overstimulation.  
He looked Damen’s face this time, watched as he looked tortured from the pleasure, and felt like he held so much power over him.  
When he came, Laurent rode him off his orgasm, before finally pulling off completely, and collapsing on his back next to Damen.  
“Wow,” whispered Damen after a moment.  
Laurent smiled smugly. “Not bad.”  
He got up then, back to the bathroom, to wipe off the lube from him mostly, his own come had all landed on Damen’s chest. Looked very nice, but now that it was drying, with the hair… He took a towel and passed it under the tap, before bringing it back to Damen, and cleaned him up. Damen had already removed his condom, and looked surprised at the gesture. “Thanks,” he said eventually, taking the towel and wiping himself with it. Laurent stood next to the bed hesitantly. He wondered if he was supposed to leave now, or if he wanted to stay.  
When Damen opened his arms to invite him back in their embrace, Laurent decided to stop overthinking and just go with the flow.  
After all, he had had a long day, two orgasms in a row, and was simply exhausted. Only a few minutes after, he was asleep.  
When he woke up, it was still night, he saw it from Damen’s curtained window, and he immediately decided that it was too early to get up. A glance to Damen’s bedside clock’s red digits confirmed that, yes, 4’37 was too early to get up.  
He settled his head back on the pillow, ready to go back to sleep, when he realized what woke him up in the first place.  
Damen was probably having a really good dream, because his cock was hard, brushing the top of Laurent’s thighs from where he was spooning him, and giving the faintest unconscious thrust. Pass the first moment of awkwardness and blushing, Laurent started… considering it. He did like having Damen inside him a few hours earlier. His body definitely still remembered it. Maybe he wanted it again, who could blame him ? Having that huge cock nestled deep inside himself, all warm and fitting. He was human after all. And gay. The gay part was definitely the most responsible for this.  
Damen was still asleep, and his brain was so thrilled at the idea of fucking himself on him while he was still asleep that it short-circuited at some point.  
He was still stretched, he just needed to add some more lube, put a condom on that big cock behind him, maybe one on himself, and… go for it. That was easy, no ?  
He took the bottle and condoms from the bedside table and started on himself. A few strokes, and his own cock was hard too, enough to put his condom on. Then he squeezed some lube on his fingers, and spread most of it around his asshole.  
After that was the tricky part. Slowly, lightly, he unraveled the condom on Damen, staying as silent and still as possible not to wake him up in the process. His fingers were still slippery from the lube, but eventually he managed, spreading whatever lube was left on his hand on Damen’s condom.  
Damen let out a little huff and Laurent froze. But after a little groan, Damen seemed to go back to a deep sleep. Exhaling slowly, Laurent shifted slightly until Damen’s cock and his hole were aligned, and, slowly, very slowly, slid down on it.  
His mouth opened in a silent shout. Remembering it was big was very different than actually taking it all in at once. Damen shifted behind him, probably on the edge of waking up. Keeping as still as possible, Laurent let his muscles squeeze him from inside, as they tried to accommodate to the size.  
They stayed like that a long time, Laurent not moving an inch, just keeping Damen’s cock in as deep as he could, until he couldn’t stand it anymore and started to fuck himself on Damen, slowly, so slowly.  
He felt the moment Damen woke up, and froze, panicked at the idea that it was unwanted. But Damen only groaned in his neck, his arm around Laurent’s waist holding him tighter, pressing his chest flush with Laurent’s back. His whole body shifted, rearranging itself from sleep to a fucking position, and soon he was moving with Laurent. He started to fuck him, deep and slow, their bodies aligned completely.  
Quickly, Laurent was breathless and hitching his leg over Damen’s to allow him to fuck deeper even.  
Damen’s mouth was on his nape, sucking marks on Laurent’s skin and biting lightly, hsi mouth open and hot. As they started moving faster, Laurent reached behind him, his fingers tangling in Damen’s hair to pull him harshly impossibly closer.  
Damen growled, biting his neck harder. They were both panting, their bodies moving on instinct. Damen was getting close, Laurent realized from his erratic thrusts inside him, so he encouraged him with a whimper and a harder pull on his hair.  
Then Damen’s hand was on his cock, squeezing it hard in his fist and pumping up and down fast, and the whimpers were less and less controlled. At one perfectly aimed thrust, Laurent saw stars and almost came right there and then. But he pushed it down, wanting it to last just a little longer. Damen didn’t allow that. His movements became harsher on his cock, harder in his ass, almost forcing Laurent’s orgams out of him before emptying himself inside Laurent.  
Before he could pull out, Laurent reached behind to Damen’s own ass, keeping him in place inside him, and collapsed his head against the pillow again. Taking the cue, Damen stayed in, his cock softening, easing the stretch slowly.  
Exhausted, Laurent only had the mind to pull off his own condom and throw it away before falling asleep once again.  
When he woke up again, it was to the horrible noise of Damen’s alarm clock harassing them. Blindly, Damen tried to reach out to, most likely slam it enough to destroy it and all it represented, but had somehow forgotten that Laurent was on the way.  
So Laurent reached instead, pushing the bigger button he found there, and sighed in relief when it stopped the sound.  
He moaned a little against the tiredness, but smiled to himself when he realized they hadn’t move much in their sleep, and that Damen’s soft cock was still inside him.  
Playfully, he squeeze around it, to see if it woke Damen more than the alarm.  
There was a groan behind him, and it made him laugh.  
“Get up, Damen,” he said, before separating their bodies and getting up himself.  
Slowly, he walked back to the bathroom. His ass didn’t… hurt, exactly, not like it had in the past, but the sensations there were very loud, not letting him forget what he with it last night.  
He relieved himself, and then proceeded to question whether he should shower or just quickly wash himself in the sink.  
Shower won, eventually, mostly because he knew he couldn’t change his clothes. A few minutes in, Damen knocked on the door, asking if he could join. Why not after all ?  
So Laurent shrugged and said “Sure.” Through the door.  
It was not so sensual that it was efficient. They both wanted to be clean and helped each other get there. It wasn’t awkward either, just… mundane. It was a bit new for Laurent.  
“I have no clothes that would fit you,” Damen said as they dried themselves, but I can give you some underwear.”  
Laurent, surprised at the offer, just nodded bluntly.  
They didn’t really have time for breakfast, but Damen still threw him a granola bar, and Laurent smiled a little as he thanked him.  
“Can we… do that again ?” asked Damen, almost shyly. “I mean, not necessarily the sex, but, you know, see each other out of work. Again ?”  
Laurent looked at him, puzzled.  
“You know you don’t have to, right ? I won’t treat the transaction any differently if we just stop it as it is.”  
Damen blushed. Really blushed. It looked interesting on his dark skin.  
“I know, I know, but. I want it, I liked spending time with you.”  
Laurent pondered the question a moment. He did enjoy it too. Maybe he could see where this could go.  
“Why not,” he shrugged.  
Damen smiled at that, his eyes shining like suns.  
“We should go,” Laurent said as he checked the time on his phone, “or we’re gonna be late and I won’t have time to change clothes at the office.”  
He went for the door but Damen stopped him, his hand on Laurent’s forearm.  
“Just a minute,” he said, and pulled Laurent into him, wrapping his hands around Laurent’s neck.  
As their faces grew closer, Laurent unconsciously gripped Damen’s arms near his face, and closed his eyes into the kiss.  
It was soft, almost chaste.  
“Oh,” Laurent said after they separated again. “Ok. That was nice.”  
Damen chuckled, and gave him one last peck.  
“Come on, we’re gonna be late ! We have a world to change, remember ?”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to stomp on this fic, and burn it to the ground, destroy it and then forget it ever existed.  
> But now it is done so I can go die in peace without the doom of unfinished business weighting on me.
> 
> Art by my wonderful friend Owen @leo-of-belgium !


End file.
